


Heat Wave

by herolover69



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herolover69/pseuds/herolover69
Summary: This is set before the Undertaking. Malcolm is the Alpha and Oliver is the Omega. I have also published this story on Fanfiction.net under the same name:).





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as he walks into the Queen mansion, Malcolm can smell it. That sweet, intoxicating scent of an Omega without an Alpha nearing it’s heat. Taking in a deep breathe, Malcolm revels in the scent and detects an underlying scent of...Oliver? 

Malcolm walks into the sitting to find Moira and Oliver sitting on the couches. The closer Malcolm gets to Oliver, the stronger the scent gets. So strong that Malcolm has to stop and take a deep breath to settle himself before approaching further. 

He notices that the closer he gets, the shallower the Omega’s breaths get, and the tighter his hands fist in his lap. Malcolm can tell that Oliver can sense it too. That raw, primal need to mate. To bond with an Alpha. 

“Malcolm! What are you doing here?” Moira asks.  
Sitting down next to Oliver, Malcolm says “I actually came to see how Oliver has been doing since he returned from the Island..”  
Oliver lets out a breath before answering. “I’m doing fine, Mr. Merlyn”  
“Please call me Malcolm, Oliver.” Malcolm says.  
Oliver shivers a little as his heat starts to come on a little stronger. Malcolm inhales sharply at the scent.  
“I have to go check on some things at the Club” Oliver says, getting up from the couch.  
Malcolm also stands up, saying “I can give you a ride there, I’m going to the office anyway”.  
Before Oliver has the chance, Moira tells Malcolm that it’s a great idea. 

Oliver follows Malcolm out of the house and gets into the limo across from him. For the first few minutes, neither man says anything to each other. Oliver's scent is getting stronger and Malcolm considers rolling the window down a little for some fresh air. 

Before he has the chance, Oliver lets out a moan like noise as his heat comes fully upon him. Growling, Malcolm forces himself to stay in his seat, ignore it. 

Oliver continues to make little whimpering noises, driving Malcolm insane, and stirring the Alpha within him. What happens next surprises them both as Oliver flings himself forward and his mouth is slotted over Malcolm’s.


	2. Chapter 2

Malcolm passionately returns the kiss before his mind catches up with his body. Malcolm pushes Oliver back, both men panting heavily. “Oliver we can’t. I know you’re in heat, and you have the need to mate, but if we do that, we’ll likely end up bonded” Malcolm warns.

“I don’t care, Malcolm. And it isn’t the heat talking,” Oliver says, pausing as his heat causes him to release more juices, “So, let’s bond. Let’s mate. Do you have any idea how hard it’s been for so long to control myself around you? It’s been so many years Malcolm.”

“Oliver, are you sure about this? An Omega’s heat usually lasts 3-4 days, so if you’d want me to take care of you, you’d have to make an excuse to be gone for a few days.”

“I’m sure Malcolm. I need this” Oliver says. Malcolm nods and Oliver’s mouth is immediately on top of his again. Malcolm growls as Oliver moves forward, and sits on top of Malcolm, straddling him.

Malcolm attaches his lips to Oliver’s neck as Oliver ruts his hardening cock against Malcolm’s abdomen. Malcolm’s hands are gripping Oliver’s hips as he speaks into the intercom to tell the driver to take them the Merlyn household. 

Oliver’s hands twist into the older Alpha’s hair as their tongues clash together in a wave of passion. One of Malcolm’s hands tightens on Oliver’s hip as the other one slides down to cup his ass. Oliver continues to grind his cock against Malcolm’s. Oliver lets out a wail at the pain his heat is now causing him. 

Malcolm pulls back the kiss and he can see the pain in Oliver’s eyes, and hear it in his voice. Malcolm lets out a low growl as the scent over Oliver comes over him again, which makes Oliver shiver. 

Malcolm kneads Oliver’s ass, trying to give him as much pleasure he can in the limo right now. Oliver slides off of Malcolm but then pulls Malcolm down so they’re laying on the seat, Malcolm on top of Oliver. 

Malcolm presses their hips together, and slowly rotates his in circles. The men jump apart, however, when they feel the car coming to a stop. They exit the limo and quickly make their way inside the house. As soon as the door is closed and locked, Malcolm has Oliver pushed up against the nearest wall and Oliver is palming Malcolm’s erection through his suit pants.

Malcolm slides Oliver’s jacket off of him and it drops to the ground as Oliver dos the same for him. The two make their way to the bedroom while undressing each other, leaving their clothes strewn around the house. 

Malcolm takes Oliver’s hand and leads him to the bed. The men get on the bed and Malcolm climbs on top of Oliver, mouths once again slotted against each other. Malcolm runs his hand down Oliver’s body and starts teasing his hole. 

Oliver moans loudly as Malcolm slips a finger and then another inside of Oliver. Malcolm presses his lips into Oliver’s neck, biting and sucking in all the right places. 

Malcolm continues to pump his fingers in and out of Oliver, and gasps loudly as Oliver reaches between them and takes Malcolm’s cock in his hand, stroking him. 

“Oh God, Malcolm...please...please fuck me...please...I need you” Oliver moans out.

Malcolm removes his fingers and lines his cock up with Oliver’s hole.

“Oliver...are you sure about this?”  
“Yes. I need you Malcolm. I want you”

Malcolm gives a possessive growl as he pushes into Oliver. Oliver’s eyes drift shut as all his senses are surrounded to Malcolm. The only thing he can hear, see, feel, taste and touch is this gorgeous Alpha in front of him. 

Oliver’s hands are clawing at Malcolm’s shoulders as the older man pulls out before slamming right back in again.   
“Oh fuck Malcolm...please harder...please” Oliver begs.  
Malcolm slams in and out of Oliver while pumping his cock to match his thrusts. Oliver gasps loudly as Malcolm hits his prostate.   
“Malcolm, I’m...I’m gonna..”   
“Do it”  
Almost as if he’s obeying Malcolm’s command, Oliver comes, spilling his seed onto both their abdomens and Malcolm’s hand.  
Malcolm gives a couple more thrust before he lets out a deep primal howl and spills his seed into Oliver, bonding them. Malcolm bites down on Oliver’s neck, hard, leaving a permanent mark that marks Oliver as his. 

Their bodies stay connect as the bond strengthens and finishes. Both men can feel a strong tingling sensation at the back of their skull, and know they’ve bonded. Malcolm pulls out and collapses on top of Oliver, nuzzling his neck. He licks away the blood from the mark he left. 

Malcolm rolls off of Oliver, whose heat is satisfied for now, and goes to grab a cloth to clean them up with. When he returns, Malcolm finds Oliver sitting up, watching him. Malcolm proceeds to clean them both off before getting back in the bed with Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver runs his fingers over the mark on his neck.   
“Did we..?” Oliver starts.  
“Yes” Malcolm replies, worried what Oliver is going to say.  
“Good” Oliver replies as he leans over to kiss Malcolm. 

Malcolm pulls back from the kiss and tells Oliver to call his mom and let her know he’s going to be gone for a little while.   
Oliver nods and gets out of the bed to go call his mom, and the other members of team Arrow. 

**PAGE BREAK**

Oliver returns the bedroom wearing his boxers.   
“I told her I have to go out of town for a few days for business, so we’re clear” Oliver says, climbing in the bed and straddling Malcolm. Malcolm smiles and presses a loving kiss to Oliver’s lips.  
“So,” Malcolm starts, “I think that for right now, we should try to keep this between us.”  
“I agree. Mom and Tommy probably won’t be too happy.” Oliver says.  
“Probably. But as long as you’re happy, I don’t care what they think” Malcolm says, putting his hands back on Oliver’s hips. Oliver smiles and kisses Malcolm again.   
“So what do we do now...now that we’re bonded and you claimed me?” Oliver asks.  
Malcolm runs his thumb over the scar on Oliver’s hip and says “Whatever feels right. We’re mates now. We can have a relationship now if you want, or we don’t have to” Malcolm rambles.  
“I’d love to be in a true relationship with you” Oliver says, pressing a kiss to Malcolm’s jaw.   
Malcolm smiles and pulls Oliver down to lay with him. 

“Can I ask you something, Oliver?” Malcolm says.   
“Of course”  
“On that Island, did someone else force a bond with you”  
“Yes” Oliver whispers.  
Malcolm decides not to push the subject. He presses a light kiss to Oliver’s head and soon Oliver is lulled to sleep by the strong, steady beat of Malcolm’s heart. 

Malcolm stays awake, thinking about what his future life with Oliver could be like. But then there’s the undertaking. He loves Oliver, and he knows that Oliver would never forgive him if he destroyed the glades. But for now, he puts off deciding whether to continue the undertaking or not. 

Malcolm glances down at the beautiful young man sleeping on his bare chest, and decides to get some rest before he has to help the...his Omega through another heat wave. 

After a little while, Oliver begins to stir. He wakes up to find Malcolm’s arms wrapped around him, holding him in a protective embrace. Oliver smiles and presses a kiss to Malcolm’s warm shoulder, rousing Malcolm from his sleep. 

Malcolm’s eyes drift open to see Oliver peppering his neck and chest with light kisses.   
“Mmmm, that feels good” Malcolm yawns out, running his fingers through Oliver’s hair. Oliver smiles as he continues to kiss all over Malcolm’s chest and then returns to his lips. 

Malcolm runs his hands through Oliver’s hair as the share a slow but passionate kiss. One that is marginally different from the other ones they’ve had so far. Oliver runs his hands over the muscles in Malcolm’s arms, loving the feel of them under his hands. Malcolm runs his tongue over Oliver’s lips asking for permission, which Oliver grants him. 

Malcolm slips his tongue into Oliver’s mouth causing Oliver to moan at the wonderful feeling. Malcolm pulls Oliver up, so he is lying on top of Malcolm. Malcolm runs one of his hands over Oliver’s ass and can feel how Oliver flinched a little. Malcolm pulls back from the kiss with a worried look on his face.  
“Are you ok? Did I hurt you when we had sex?” Malcolm asks.  
“I’m fine, babe. It hurt a little bit, but it felt amazing. You felt amazing Malcolm” Oliver says.

Malcolm smiles and Oliver brushes his thumb over Malcolm’s bottom lip and is surprised when Malcolm takes Oliver’s thumb into his mouth, sucking on it. Oliver groans as Malcolm swirls his tongue around it, maintaining eye contact with Oliver. 

Oliver, who is laying flush on top of Malcolm, can Malcolm’s growing erection against his own. Malcolm groans as the scent of Oliver’s heat reaches him again. 

Malcolm takes his mouth off of Oliver’s thumb and draws his pointer finger into his mouth. Oliver runs a hand down the side of Malcolm’s body, and slips his hand into Malcolm’s boxers, taking hold of his length. 

Oliver slides off of Malcolm and lays between his legs. Oliver pulls Malcolm’s boxers off and runs his tongue up and down Malcolm’s cock. Malcolm moans and Oliver takes all of him into his mouth. Oliver continues this for a long while before Malcolm pulls him back up and attacks Oliver’s lips. 

Malcolm flips them over and enters Oliver again, and the house is once again filled with the sounds of the newly bonded Alpha and Omega making love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver and Malcolm continue their sex cycle for 3 days, until Oliver’s heat is finally over. Oliver and Malcolm wake up the fourth morning still exhausted from the previous days’ activities. Oliver yawns and cuddles back into Malcolm.   
“Can just take one more day, and sleep?” Oliver mumbles.  
“That sounds great.” Malcolm replies, wrapping his arms around his lover, and pressing a kiss to his temple.   
Oliver sends a quick text to his mom and team letting them he’ll be “home” tomorrow. 

The next time Oliver wakes up, Malcolm isn’t in the bed. Oliver gets out of the bed, gets dressed and walks downstairs to the kitchen where Malcolm is making eggs and bacon even though it’s 7:00 in the evening. 

Oliver walks up behind Malcolm, wrapping his arms around Malcolm’s waist. Malcolm sighs, and turns in Oliver’s arms. Oliver wraps his arms tighter around Malcolm and rests his head against his shoulder.   
“Are you hungry?” Malcolm asks.  
“Starving.” Oliver replies.

**PAGE BREAK**

After the couple eats, they go to sit in the living room. They sit on the couch in comfortable silence until Malcolm speaks up.  
“So when are you going back to Moira’s?” Malcolm asks, refusing to call that place Oliver’s home. His home is where his Alpha is.   
“Sometime in the morning, I guess. I don’t really want to leave, but I should see them at some point.” Oliver says.  
“Ok. You know, It’s going to an awfully lonely night without you sleeping next to me…” Malcolm says.  
‘I know,” Oliver says, “you can sneak into my house tomorrow night and sleep there?” Oliver suggests.  
“I’ll do my best” Malcolm replies, smiling. Oliver scoots closer to Malcolm on the couch and places a kiss on his lips.

Malcolm runs his fingers over the mark on Oliver’s neck, and then presses a kiss to it.   
“I’m happy you’re my Alpha, Malcolm” Oliver says.  
“I’m happy you’re my Omega Oliver” Malcolm says. “Plus the sex is great”  
Oliver laughs and rests his forehead against Malcolm’s.   
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this” Oliver says, kissing Malcolm.  
“Oh believe me, I think I do” Malcolm replies, kissing Oliver again.  
“How are we going to keep us a secret?” Oliver asks between kisses.  
“It’s going to be hard, but I think we can manage. We’ll tell them soon, just not now.” Malcolm says, kissing Oliver’s neck and sliding his hands under Oliver’s shirt.   
“I’m going to get a drink. Want one?” Malcolm asks.  
“Yeah sure” Oliver replies.   
A few minutes later Malcolm returns with two glasses and a bottle of scotch. 

The two men nurse their drinks and make small talk until there is a sudden knock on the door. The camera reveals that it’s Tommy.   
“Get upstairs quickly, and don’t come down until I say so” Malcolm tells Oliver.  
Oliver nods and quickly makes his way up the stairs while Malcolm answers the door. 

“Hey son” Malcolm says, standing in the doorway.  
“Hi dad. Can I come in?” Tommy asks.  
“Umm yeah I guess” Malcolm asks, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Oliver is gone.  
Tommy enters and Malcolm closes the door.  
“Why are you here Tommy? You never visit me.” Malcolm says.  
“Well actually, I just wanted to know if you’ve seen Oliver. I wanted to talk to him about something.”  
“No, I haven’t seen him,” Malcolm lies, “I heard he was away on business”  
“Oh alright then. Well I’m going to Laurel’s so I’ll see you...what is that?” Tommy asks, pointing to a shirt, Oliver’s shirt, still laying on one of the stairs.   
“Oh um, that’s just a shirt” Malcolm says, praying Tommy doesn’t look into this.   
“Oh hmm, I’ve never seen you wear it” Tommy says, picking it up.  
“Yeah well…” Malcolm starts but it cut off my Tommy.  
“This isn’t yours, is it?” Tommy says, getting angry when his father doesn’t answer him.  
“Who’s shirt is this dad? What, or who, have you been doing lately?” Tommy asks, infuriated.   
“I think you should go now Tommy” Malcolm says. Tommy throws the shirt down and storms out, and Malcolm lets out a sigh of relief before going up to see Oliver in the bedroom.

“That was close” Oliver says as Malcolm walks into the room, finding Oliver shirtless and sitting on the bed.   
“That it was” Malcolm says, taking off his shirt and pants and getting into bed next to Oliver. Malcolm leans over and gives Oliver a kiss before they both drift to sleep, Oliver with his head on Malcolm’ chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Malcolm wakes up to find Oliver just coming out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Malcolm gets out of bed and walks over to Oliver, placing a kiss to his lips.  
“I should really get going” Oliver says as Malcolm kisses his neck.  
“Yeah, you’re probably right” Malcolm mumbles against his neck.  
Oliver pulls back from Malcolm and gets dressed, doing his best to hide the mark on his neck.  
Oliver gathers his things and Malcolm decides to drive Oliver home. 

When they arrive at the Queen mansion, Oliver gives Malcolm a kiss before getting out of the car and going inside his house.   
“Mom? Thea? I’m back” Oliver calls out.   
Moira comes walking out of the kitchen. “Oliver, hi sweetie. Breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes. Will you go get your sister?” She asks, giving Oliver a hug. Oliver nods and walks up the stairs. He puts his things in his room and then walks into Thea’s. 

Naturally, she’s still asleep in bed. Oliver goes over to her and shakes her a little bit.  
“Speedy, wake up. Breakfast is almost ready” He says. Thea roles over and looks up at him.   
“Hey, Ollie. How was your trip?” She asks, rolling out of bed and going into her closet.  
“It was good, pretty...uneventful” He says.   
Thea walks back out of her closet dressed in her school uniform.   
“Ready?” she asks.  
He nods and they walk down to breakfast together. 

*PAGE BREAK*

Walking into his office, he finds Felicity already waiting for him.  
“Hi Oliver, how was your trip?”   
“It was great, thanks. What’s going on today?” Oliver says with a smile.   
“Well there’s a board meeting at...now, and then you have a couple of appointments with investors scattered throughout the day.”  
“Great thanks, let’s get to this meeting” he says with a groan. 

After the meeting is, finally, over, Oliver walks back to office for his first appointment. He walks in and is surprised to find Malcolm sitting on one of the couches. 

“Uh, Felicity, could you give us a minute?” Oliver asks.  
Felicity nods and walks out as Malcolm stands up, extending his hand.  
“Hello Oliver” Malcolm says  
“Hello Malcolm, what brings you here?” Oliver asks, shaking his hand while trying, and failing, to keep the smile off his face. 

“I just wanted to see you, and how you’re doing as CEO of this company”  
“Thanks, Malcolm. I think I’m doing pretty well as CEO”  
“Don’t worry, you are. DO you want to go grab some lunch?” Malcolm asks.  
“I’d love to, just let me talk to Felicity real quick” Oliver says.  
Malcolm goes to wait in the hallway as Felicity re-enters the office. 

“Felicity, I’m going out to lunch with Malcolm, but there;s something I need to tell you.”  
“You actually didn’t go on a business trip, but were with Malcolm instead, and you guys binded and you love him and you want to tell him you’re the Arrow?”   
Oliver just stands there gaping at her, but she doesn’t explain how she knows.   
“I’m happy for you Oliver, and I think you should tell him, don’t lie to the man you love” Felicity says with a smile.  
Oliver smiles and gives Felicity a quick hug before rushing out the door to meet Malcolm. 

Oliver and Malcolm go to Big Belly Burger for lunch, and get a booth in the back corner. They sit across from each other, and after they order, they both say  
“There’s something I have to tell you.”  
“You first” Malcolm says, taking Oliver’s hand.  
“I haven’t been honest with. I...I’m the Arrow” Oliver says quietly.  
“Really? I had a suspicion that you were, but I wasn’t sure. I’m okay with that Oliver, I’m so proud of you.” Malcolm says. Oliver smiles and kisses Malcolm’s hand.   
“I haven’t been honest with you either Oliver. I...I’m the dark archer. It’s a long story, but I didn’t know you were the Arrow and I never wanted to hurt you.” Malcolm says.   
“Hey, that’s ok. I’m ok. Now we have something else in common” Oliver says, making Malcolm smile.  
“There’s something else,” Malcolm starts, “When Rebecca was murdered, I started making plans, and your parents know about this. Our plan, was called the Undertaking, and it was to destroy the Glades, and rebuild it, better. But...I’ve thought about it. And about you. And I… I love you Oliver, and I can’t do this. You’d never forgive me. I’m calling off the Undertaking and I’m going to find another way to make the city a better place.” Malcolm looks up to find Oliver looking at him, but he can’t read his expression.

“Thank you for telling me Malcolm, and you’re making the right decision. I know it had to hurt when Rebecca was killed, but there are many other ways to honor her. I love you too, and maybe we can work together some. I love you” Oliver says, leaning over to kiss Malcolm.  
Malcolm smiles and kisses Oliver.   
“I want to talk to my mother about this though. Will you come with me?” Oliver asks.  
“Of course.” Malcolm replies.  
Oliver sends his mom a text, telling her to come to the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver and Malcolm walk into Queen Consolidated and find Felicity sitting at her desk, smiling at them, and Moira in Oliver’s office.

“Malcolm what are you doing here?” Moira asks.  
“I asked him to com, mom” Oliver says. “I know about the Undertaking”  
“And I’ve..we’ve decided to put an end to it.” Malcolm finishes.  
“What? Why?” Moira asks, shocks.  
“Because you’d be killing hundreds of people mom”. Oliver says.  
“Well, ok. Then it’s over.” Moira says.   
She then gaps as she notices Malcolm take Oliver’s hand in his as they both visibly relax.  
“What are you doing? Why are you holding my son’s hand?” Moira angrily asks.  
“We’re bonded” Oliver simply answers.   
“WHAT? No, you’re lying.”

Oliver pulls down his shirt collar and reveals the bite mark on his neck.  
“He claimed me. Malcolm Merlyn is my Alpha”  
“And Oliver Queen is my Omega” Malcolm says.  
“And before you say anything, mom, I wanted it. He didn’t force me or take advantage of me” Oliver says, moving closer to Malcolm.  
“I love him, Moira, and I will take care of him.” Malcolm says.  
“No. I will not allow it. I do not permit you to see him, Oliver” Moira says.  
“I’m an adult, and I make my own choices. My choice is to be with the man that I love” Oliver says.   
Moira just huffs and storms out of the building.   
Oliver sighs as Malcolm pulls him into a hug, and the pair decides to head back to Oliver’s house to spend some time together before Moira should be home. 

Once inside the Queen mansion, Oliver and Malcolm head into the living room after changing into more comfortable clothes. The two men sit on the couch with the TV on, and snuggle into each other. One of Oliver’s hands is caressing Malcolm’s thigh while Malcolm’s hand is tracing soothing circles on Oliver’s knee. Oliver rests his head on Malcolm’s shoulder, and they enjoy the comfortable silence that stretches between them.

Malcolm presses his lips to Oliver’s forehead as they lay down next to each other on the couch, enjoying the warmth and presence of the other. Oliver lifts his head from Malcolm’s chest and places a gentle, loving kiss on his lips. 

They are so absorbed in each other that they don’t anyone come into the house until and angry looking Moira and Tommy stand in front of them.   
“What the hell?” Tommy yells, as the two men stand up from the couch.   
“What? Haven’t you ever seen two people who love each other kiss before?” Malcolm says sarcastically.  
“How could my father form a bond with my best friend? That’s so weird on so many levels.” Tommy says.  
“I think you’re cute together” Thea says, walking into view.  
“Thank you Thea” Oliver says.

“Well, I won’t have the two of you here like this. If you are going to be in this house together, then you are going to act professional or get out.” Moira says.  
“You didn’t go on a business trip did you Oliver? He was at the house when I went there the other night, wasn’t he dad?” Tommy says.  
“Yes he was” Malcolm says, wrapping an arm around Oliver’s waist.   
“Malcolm, you either take your hands off my son or you get out. Now.” Moira says.  
“Ok fine. I’ll leave” Malcolm says.  
“We’ll leave. Don’t expect me to come back here for a little while mom. I’m taking my stuff and I’ll stay with Malcolm.” Oliver says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me what you think! I'm posting chapters 6-9 all at once, I've spent a while writing them:)


	7. Chapter 7

Getting in the limo leaving the Queen Mansion, Malcolm instructs the driver to just drive them around the city some.  
“Well that was interesting” Malcolm says.  
“Yeah. But, I don’t care what they think. I love you Malcolm” Oliver says.  
“I love you too Oliver” Malcolm says, resting his hand on Oliver’s knee.   
Oliver takes Malcolm’s hand in his own and intertwines their fingers.   
“Oliver, how would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?” Malcolm asks.  
“I’d love to Malcolm” Oliver says, reaching over and running his thumb across Malcolm’s cheekbone before gingerly placing a kiss to his forehead.   
“Great, I have a reservation at 6”  
Oliver nods and they sit in comfortable silence until they arrive at Malcolm’s house.   
Malcolm helps Olver get al his bags out of the car and together they take them up to the master bedroom. 

After unpacking Oliver’s stuff, Malcolm and Oliver sit down on the bed together.  
“Hey Oliver, can I ask you something?” Malcolm says.  
“Of course, you can ask me anything” Oliver says, taking Malcolm’s hand.  
“Do you want to move in with me? Like, full time?”  
“I’d love to” Olive says with a smile.  
Malcolm smiles and turns to face Oliver and Oliver does the same. 

Malcolm slides his hand to back the Oliver’s neck and the two men lean closer to each other. Oliver rests his hand on Malcolm’s thigh as he leans in a little closer, so him and Malcolm are breathing the same air. 

Malcolm and Oliver are staring into each other’s eyes, and they can see the love that rests in their eyes. Malcolm rests his forehead against Oliver’s and the men scoot closer to each other. 

Malcolm’s hand slides to the back of Oliver’s head as their lips finally meet. Oliver licks Malcolm’s bottom lip and Malcolm allows Oliver’s tongue to slip into his mouth. 

A moan escapes Malcolm as Oliver’s tongue glides against his and his hand moves to inside of Malcolm’s thigh. 

Oliver’s hands slide under Malcolm’s shirt, but Malcolm soon pushes him back a little.  
“As much as I want to continue this, we need to get ready for dinner” Malcolm says, breathless.  
Oliver nods and gives Malcolm another kiss before the men get off the bed and go to get dressed.

Malcolm is waiting by the door for Oliver to come down. Malcolm is wearing black slacks with a black button-down shirt. Then he sees Oliver descending the stairs, and he can’t take his eyes off of the younger Omega.

Oliver is also in black slacks and is wearing a dark, forest green button-down shirt with his leather jacket over top. As Oliver approached Malcolm, he said “You look amazing Malcolm”’  
“So do you Oliver” Malcolm says, taking Oliver’s hand and leading him to the car. 

PAGE BREAK  
At the restaurant, the two men are sipping their wine and trying to ignore all the strange looks their getting, probably because Oliver’s hand is resting in Malcolm’s on top of of the table. But, neither of the men care. Malcolm wants to make it clear to everyone who Oliver belongs to.

“Malcolm?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I...I want to take you to Lian Yu”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I want to share with you where I spent the last five years of my life”   
Malcolm smiles and leans across the table to give Oliver a kiss, right before their food arrives. 

After they eat, Oliver and Malcolm walk out of the restaurant hand in hand and enjoy a quiet ride home with an occasional light kiss. 

When they get home, they decide that it has been such a long day that they’re just going to go ahead and go to bed. The two extremely attractive men strip down into their boxers and curl up into each other’s arms, falling into a peaceful slumber against the steady beat of the other’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are great!


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, the two men wake up and decide to each go to their offices. Oliver gives Malcolm a kiss and Malcolm wraps his arms around Oliver, holding him tight against him.

“I love you Oliver” Malcolm whispers, tightening his embrace.   
“I love you too Malcolm. So much” Oliver whispers back.  
The men stand in their embrace for minute after minute, enjoying this moment of subtle intimacy. 

Malcolm POV

As Malcolm walks into his office, his secretary tells him that he has someone waiting for him in his main office.

“Tommy!? What are you doing here?”   
“I wanted to talk to you about Oliver”  
Malcolm sighs and motions for him to sit down, and Malcolm takes a seat behind his desk.   
“Dad,” Tommy says, “You know I want you to be happy...but you and Oliver, it’s weird dad. He’s my best friend. You were like a second father to him when he was little...and now you’re dating?”

“Tommy, listen. You have to understand this: I love Oliver. I know this is weird for you, but you are going to have to get used to it because I can’t leave him. It goes against my whole nature to leave my Omega.” 

“I just wished you both would’ve talked me about it first. But instead I had to find out from Mrs. Queen.”

“I know, but it wasn’t planned Tommy. It just happened. Yes, we both had previously had these feelings for each other, but us becoming bonded surprised us too. I love you Tommy, you’re my son and nothing will ever change that. But I love Oliver too. He’s my mate and my Omega.”

“I understand that dad, but Moira and I don’t want you and Oliver together, and having...doing whatever.”  
“Yeah well, I hate to break it to you Tommy, but Oliver and I have had sex and we will continue to have sex. I don’t care if you don’t approve. Oliver is what makes me happy, and I make him happy. I love him and you can’t stop us from being together, son, so don’t try.”   
NORMAL POV  
At this point, both Tommy and Malcolm are standing up, and Tommy storms out of the office. Malcolm sits down and lets out a deep breath. Malcolm takes out his phone and sends a text to Oliver:

M:Hey are you busy right now?  
O: No, just got out of a meeting. Everything okay?  
M: Sort of. Just had a meeting with Tommy, didn’t go well.  
O: I’ll drive over for lunch?  
M: Ok, great  
O: Be there in about 25 minutes:)  
M: See you then;)

When he arrives at Merlyn Global, Oliver takes the private elevator up to Malcolm’s office. He finds Malcolm sitting in his desk chair sipping scotch and staring out the window. Oliver walks over to him and spins his chair around around so they’re facing each other. 

Oliver leans back against the desk and looks at Malcolm.  
“Talk to me” Oliver says, grabbing hold of one of Malcolm’s hands.   
“Tommy stopped by. He said he and Moira don’t approve of our relationship and they don’t want us to be together. Tommy said he’s angry we didn’t ask him first and he doesn’t want us having sex.”  
“Well I don’t care what anyone says. I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that.”  
“That’s what I told him. I just don’t like my son being angry at me all the time, but there’s nothing I can do anymore. I love you too, forever and always.”  
Oliver moves forward and straddles Malcolm is his chair. Leaning forward, Oliver’s mouth is soon slotted over Malcolm’s and Malcolm’s hand are tightly gripping Oliver’s hips. 

“God I love this” Malcolm says breathlessly as Oliver grinds his hardening erection against Malcolm’s.   
Oliver laughs and kisses Malcolm again. Malcolm slips his tongue into Oliver’s mouth and stands up, Oliver’s legs wrapping around his waist. Malcolm takes a couple steps forward and sets Oliver on his desk. Malcolm pulls back from the kiss and steps between Oliver’s legs. 

Oliver scoots back on the desk a little, and Malcolm reaches around him and swipes all the stuff off his desk. Oliver groans and pulls on Malcolm’s tie, reconnecting their lips. Malcolm rids Oliver of suit jacket and gets to work on his tie. 

Oliver palms Malcolm’s cock through his pants as Malcolm takes off his own suit jacket. Oliver slips Malcolm’s tie off and starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

Oliver pulls back from the kiss breathing hard, and Malcolm takes Oliver’s tie off. Both men quickly shed their shirts and discard them somewhere on the floor. 

Malcolm runs his hands over Oliver’s chest and pushes him back so now Oliver is resting on his elbows, looking up at Malcolm through lust filled eyes. 

Malcolm starts placing kisses on his Omega’s chest while beginning to unbuckle his pants. Malcolm takes one of Oliver’s nipples in his mouth and swirls his tongue over it. Oliver moans and runs his fingers through Malcolm’s hair. 

Malcolm moves his lips to Oliver’s neck and Oliver’s legs wrap around Malcolm’s waist, pulling them closer together. 

Before they can get any further in their lust filled ministrations, they are interrupted by the slamming open of the office door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	9. Chapter 9

The two men look at the door, surprised at who they see. Oliver’s legs are still wrapped around Malcolm’s waist and Malcolm’s hands are on Oliver’s chest. 

“What are you two doing here?” Oliver asks.   
“Felicity said you came here for lunch…”  
“And I never left” Moira and Tommy say.

“What are you two doing? This is a place of work. Malcolm, I thought I told you to stay off of my son” Moira said.   
“Obviously we’re making out and we were probably going to have sex. Right here, right now. In this office. On this desk.” Oliver says, looking his mother straight in the eye.  
Malcolm lets out a primal, animalistic growl at the authority his Omega is showing. 

The two men separate and stand up, both still shirtless.   
“Mom, you need to either accept Malcolm and I or just leave us alone. I love him and NOTHING will change that!” Oliver says angrily. 

Malcolm wraps an arm around Oliver’s waist and pulls him into him.   
“And Tommy, like I told you earlier, you will never make things end between me and Oliver. The both of you need to leave us alone, and let us be happy.” Malcolm says.  
Oliver nods and presses a kiss to Malcolm’s cheek.

At another show of affection, Tommy chargers Oliver. Oliver, using the skills he learned his five years away, quickly has Tommy on the ground, pinning him in a very painful position. Oliver lets Tommy up and threateningly says  
“Never try that again, or it very well may be the last thing you do”.  
“Where did you learn to do that?” Tommy asks.

“There’s a lot of things that happened to those five years I was away, and I learned some things in order to survive.” Oliver says.   
Malcolm, who had been standing back watching, comes forward and orders Tommy and Moira out of Merlyn Global. They both leave and Malcolm goes to pour him and Oliver some drinks. 

Oliver leans against the desk again and Malcolm hands him his drink. After they finish their drinks, Malcolm presses a kiss to Oliver’s temple. 

“I should get back to QC” Oliver says, picking his shirt and tie up off the ground.  
“Okay. Thanks for coming to see me. See you at home in a few hours?”  
“Yeah. Love you”  
“Love you too.”

Oliver arrives back at his office to find Felicity and Diggle waiting for him.  
“Another name on that list of yours has gone active. Found a man murdered today, and the murder weapon is linked to other cases where he’s the primary suspect” Felicity says.  
“Ok, let’s go”.

Team Arrow heads to verdant where Oliver gets his suit and bow and heads out in search of their murderer. Pretty soon, Oliver is engaged in a brutal fist fight with said man, but manages to get the man tied up and to the police station.

Oliver returns to Verdant to find Malcolm waiting along with Dig and Felicity. Felicity tends to all of Oliver’s cuts and bruises.   
Malcolm runs his thumb over the large bruise on the side of Oliver’s face, and notices how Oliver flinches away at the touch.

“You have to be more careful out there, I don’t want you to get killed” Malcolm says.  
“I’m fine, Malcolm. It’s nothing. Trust me, I’ve had much worse” Oliver says, motioning to all the scars covering his torso. Malcolm nods and helps Oliver down from the table he was sitting on. Oliver keeps his arm around Malcolm’s shoulders and Felicity hands him his shirt.

Oliver takes his shirt but doesn’t put in on as he and Malcolm walk out to the limo Malcolm has waiting for them. When they get in the limo they sit across from each other, and Malcolm stares at his shirtless Omega. 

“You like what you see?” Oliver says, a smile spreading across his face.   
Malcolm laughs and smiles and takes hold of Oliver’s hand to pull him next to him. 

Oliver sits next to Malcolm and rests his head on his shoulder.   
“We have a crazy life” Oliver says, sighing.   
Malcolm runs his thumb over Oliver’s hand in soothing circles, and says “I know, babe. But, if anyone can make it work, we can”. 

Oliver nods and Malcolm presses a kiss to Oliver’s forehead.   
“I love you, ya know. So much” Malcolm whispers in Oliver’s ear.  
“I know. I love you too, more than you know” Oliver whispers.   
“So I was thinking, about taking you to Lian Yu, and I want to leave this weekend. I know it’s short notice, but I just want to get away for a little while.” Oliver says, lifting her head off of Malcolm’s shoulder. 

“Hey, I’d love to leave this weekend. I’m excited to see this island, and let you take me on a tour of everything.”  
Oliver nods and places his head back on Malcolm’s shoulder, falling into a light sleep until they arrive back at their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let me know what you think please! And prepare yourself for a surprise in the upcoming chapters? *Evil laugh*:0


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver is lightly shaken awake by Malcolm as they arrive at the mansion. The two men climb out of the car and make the trip up the stairs. As soon as they reach the bedroom, Oliver throws his shirt on the floor and wraps his arms around Malcolm’s neck. 

“How ‘bout we continue what he started earlier at the office today?” Oliver says suggestively.   
In response, Malcolm places his hands on Oliver’s hips and pulls their hips together.   
Malcolm smiles and attacks Oliver’s mouth with his own. 

Oliver threads his fingers through Malcolm’s hair and one of Malcolm’s hands slides down to Oliver’s ass. Oliver lets out a moan as Malcolm gives his ass a squeeze. 

Oliver undoes the buttons on Malcolm’s shirt and Malcolm slips it off. Oliver moves his lips from Malcolm’s mouth to his neck as Malcolm works on getting Oliver out of his pants. 

The two men pull back from each other shed the rest of their clothes and climb onto the bed. 

Oliver lays down on the bed and Malcolm kisses his way down Oliver’s body. Malcolm licks a trail from the base of Oliver’s cock and up to the tip and then back down before taking Oliver’s cock into his mouth. 

Oliver moans loudly as Malcolm skillfully uses his mouth to pleasure his lover. Oliver’s fingers slide through Malcolm’s hair and Malcolm locks eyes with him. 

“Oh fuck Malcolm” Oliver moans out. Malcolm takes his mouth off of Oliver and kisses his way back up his body until he reaches Oliver’s lips. 

“Please Malcolm” Oliver breathlessly whispers  
“Please what?” Malcolm says, smiling against Oliver’s neck.  
“Make love to me” Oliver says, kissing Malcolm’s temple.   
Malcolm places his lips back on Oliver’s and lines his cock up with Oliver’s hole. 

Malcolm slowly pushes in, giving Oliver time to adjust. Malcolm pauses when he is all the way in, and Oliver wraps his legs around Malcolm’s hips, pulling him deeper. 

Malcolm slowly starts to move in and out. Oliver’s arms wrap around Malcolm’s shoulders and Malcolm presses his lips to Oliver’s. 

Malcolm starts moving faster; the sound of Oliver’s loud moans starting to push him closer to the edge. 

Malcolm reaches down and takes Oliver’s cock in his hand. Malcolm strokes Oliver in time with his thrusts.

Oliver’s legs wrap tighter around Malcolm as he gets closer to the edge. Malcolm puts his lips next to Oliver’s ear and whispers “Come with me Ollie, come with me”.

Malcolm gives a couple more thrusts before Oliver cums, and Malcolm empties himself inside Oliver. 

Malcolm pulls out, collapsing on top of Oliver. Oliver presses a kiss to Malcolm’s next, and Malcolm rolls off of him. 

Malcolm nuzzles Oliver’s neck, and they wrap up in each other’s arms. “I love you” they whisper to each other before getting some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, there's another chapter! Sorry it's been a little while, let me know what you think please!


	11. Chapter 11

*Early Saturday Morning*  
Oliver and Malcolm finish loading their bags into the plane, and Oliver gets into the pilot’s seat.  
“Are you sure you want to go back there?” Malcolm asks  
Oliver nods and the plane takes off, taking the couple on a journey to seclusion. 

After a long flight, Oliver smoothly lands the plane on the banks of Lian Yu. Getting out of the plane, Oliver walks over to wear the remains of his signal fire as well as Slade Wilson’s mask lay. 

Malcolm walks up behind him and takes his hand. Grabbing their bags from the plane, Oliver leads Malcolm on the familiar journey to the wrecked plane that he lived in for 5 years. 

“This...this is where I lived a lot of the time I was here” Oliver says, walking into the plane.  
“Wow. You lived in here all by yourself?” Malcolm wonders aloud.  
“No, I wasn’t always alone. And for the five years I was gone, I wasn’t always on this island” Oliver says.  
“I met a man here named Slade Wilson, a girl named Shado and a lot of other people both good and bad.” Oliver continues, visibly shuddering at Slade’s name and glancing toward the cot they had been forced to share.  
“This Slade, he was the one who forced a bond with you?” Malcolm asks, gently rubbing Oliver’s back.

Oliver nods and looks around the plane, all the memories of the past five years flooding his brain.  
“You said you weren’t always here. Where were you? Why?”  
Oliver and Malcolm sit down, and Oliver prepares to tell Malcolm everything.

“I was in Hong Kong, and even back in Starling. But, for a time I was working with A.R.G.U.S. but things were very dangerous…”

*PAGE BREAK*

By the time Oliver finishes telling Malcolm a large part of his story, night has fallen. Malcolm puts his arm around Oliver’s shoulders and pulls the younger man into him.  
“I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that” Malcolm whispers, placing a gentle kiss on Oliver’s cheek.  
Oliver nods and leans into Malcolm. “I’m just glad I have you now. I love you”  
“I love you too Ollie. And I’m here now, you don’t have to be alone anymore”

“There are more things that I want to show you, but I don’t want to stay here for too long” Oliver says.   
Malcolm nods and soon he and Oliver are locked in a heated make out session. Malcolm lays Oliver back on the sleeping cot and continues to kiss him. Oliver wraps his legs around Malcolm’s waist and pulls him against him. 

Malcolm’s tongue slides against Oliver’s causing to moan and grow harder. Malcolm strips Oliver of his shirt and then takes off his own. The chill of the night air meets their hot skin causing them both to shiver. 

Malcolm rubs his hand over Oliver’s cock through his pants before getting rid of both their pants.   
“Malcolm, please” Oliver begs.  
“Please what, Oliver? Tell me what you want” Malcolm demands.  
“Fuck me, Malcolm. Use me for your pleasure and fuck me as hard as you can. I need you” Oliver says.  
Malcolm lets out a primal growl before roughly thrusting into Oliver, causing them both to moan. Malcolm pulls all the way out before slamming back in again and again. 

Oliver is writhing in pleasure underneath of him, and Malcolm attacks Oliver’s neck and chest with his lips and teeth. Malcolm finds the sweet spot on Oliver’s neck and bites down, hard. 

The dual sensation of pain and pleasure sends Oliver over the edge, and he comes against Malcolm’s stomach. Oliver clenches around Malcolm triggering his release. 

Malcolm empties himself in Oliver before collapsing on top of him. Malcolm lazily kisses Oliver and they whispers “I love you” to each other before cleaning up and curling around each other. Malcolm falls into a peaceful sleep, but being back here brings back the nightmares for Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

It's dark, cold, and Oliver can't see a thing. It's then that he remembers where he is. Trapped and alone, Oliver is left with just his thoughts what is almost certain to happen next. 

His death, likely by the hand of Friars or Slade Wilson, the alpha that forced a bond with him. Hearing noises, Oliver tries to move to the door of the cage he's in to get a glimpse of what's happening. But, he's in too much pain to move. 

Suddenly, the door flies open and Slade appears, gun in hand.  
"Slade, please. Please don't do this. I'll do whatever you want. Don't kill me!" Oliver begs. "Ya know what kid, I'm not going to kill you. I'll keep ya around for my pleasure. But this is for going against me" Slade says before shooting Oliver in the leg. 

Oliver's own screams are what awake him from his dream. Oliver sits up, breathing hard, and looks around. Then he notices Malcolm's arms around him and Oliver remembers that he's safe with his mate. 

"Hey, hey it's ok. I'm here, you're safe. I'm here baby." Malcolm whispers to Oliver. Oliver allows Malcolm to pull him back down onto the cot. Malcolm wraps his arms around Oliver and rubs soothing circles on Oliver's hip with his thumb.  
"I want to go home in the morning" Oliver whispers, sliding closer to Malcolm. 

Malcolm nods and presses light kisses against Oliver's shoulder. Oliver sighs and turns his lips to Malcolm's. Their lips press together and both men feel the love they hold for each other. Malcolm pulls back and rests his forehead against Oliver's. "I love you" Malcolm whispers. Oliver kisses him again before the men fall into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

When morning comes, the men get up early bandbox pack up their things.   
"Thank you for sharing this with me Oliver" Malcolm says, lacing his fingers with Oliver's.  
"I love you Malcolm. More than anything or anyone else. This place was and always will be a huge part of my life, and so are you." Oliver says.

Malcolm pulls Oliver into a hug and a kiss before they board the plane and fly home, hand in hand the whole way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since I updated, but here it is! I promise to try to update sooner. Please let me know what you guys think! I'll only continue if you guys like it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of my story, feedback is great!!!


End file.
